My Childhood Friend
by BedWetterPeach
Summary: Hinamori misses her childhood friend Hitsugaya after she left to abroad... What awaits her in Japan ... HitsuHina Fanfic...


**A/N: Ummm~~~ hehehe! Hi this is my edited HitsuHina Bleach Fanfiction**

…**please again consider the grammar and spelling. Pardon me...**

**Disclaimer: Kyaa! I don't own Bleach HitsuHina soo... please pardon me if sometimes I need to get …. heheheh! Kidding **

**So...Here...we...go...!**

**Childhood Friend**

It was the last day of summer as a brunette haired girl walk along the seashore as she enjoys the breeze of the air and the sounds of the waves when she remembered 5 years ago when she was 10, she left her childhood friend. Because her dad fetched her to study abroad.

"_Flash back"_

"_Oh! Shirou-chan let's play the seeds of Watermelons" Hinamori said._

"_Don't insult me bed-wetter you'll see I'll win this game" Hitsugaya said._

"_I will not let you win Shirou-chan c'mon let's play" she said as they start to play._

"_Let's go" Hitsugaya said with a smiling face on it_

_After one hour..._

"_Ohh! How pity you lost again Shirou-chan now what should I'll do you now, I think you must be like this Um! No like this, okay you're well done good luck" as she chuckled very loud_

"_What did you do to me you bed-wetter" he said_

_As he sees in the mirror he looks like a cute charming little prince "Why are laughing Hinamori Momo!" he said then he just kiss his childhood friend,Hinamori blushed like a tomato and said "Why did you do that Shirou-chan?" Toshirou laugh very loud "You see, that's my secret ability to make girls shut up. But it's only for you bed-wetter Hinamori Momo", he said._

"_End of flash back"_

_If only I can..._

_If only I can see him one more time it'll be great to meet him again_

She stop and sat at the sand and in a silent voice she said "I'm sorry Shirou-chan I miss you, please forgive me I haven't told you that I'll be going to abroad" as tears run into her soft cheeks. Someone lend her a handkerchief and said "Hey don't cry you're going to be ugly. A beautiful girl like you is not capable for crying." , he said as he wiped her tears.

"Thanks" she said in a smiling face "I must go now my mother is waiting for me, thanks see you again bye!"

_**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**_

It was the first day of school in Japan "Okay kids sit down today I have someone to introduce to you, your new classmate" Mr. Karazuma said their home room teacher, as the girl entered the room she greeted them, "Good Morning! My name is Hinamori Momo" . "Okay! Sit there beside Kuchiki Rukia "Hi" Kuchiki said with her smilling face "H-h-hi" Momo replied while blushing "Here you go" Rukia pulled the vacant seat Momo blushed again and said "Tha-thank you"

_**Lunch Time**_

The bell rang Momo she ran towards the cafeteria but *thump*, she bumped into someone the two fell on the floor and a white haired boy fell a top of Momo then they blushed in a close contact.

"Ohh! I'm so sorry I didn't mean to bumped you it's...it's my fault because I suddenly ran. I'm so sorry pardon me ple... ohh you're the one I've seen in that resort last day" she said when she recognized the boy. "Oh I see sorry also, it's also my fault, I'm reading this book and I didn't… So sorry about that" the white haired boy said. He stood up and lend his hand to her "Here you go" he said "thanks again... Sorry also" she apologize. The boy grabbed her hand and asked, "What is your name?" Hinamori smiled and said, "I'm Hinamori Momo, how about yours?"

Toushirou remembered something…

"_Flash Back"_

"_Hey Momo c'mon let's play hide and sick" a white haired boy said_

"_Okay let's go but Toshirou who will seek? Who will hide?" Momo said_

"_Okay let's play Rock, Paper, and Scissors who will lost must seek okay" Toushirou said_

"_OKAY!" Momo said gracefully_

"_Rock, Paper, Scissors, Rock, Paper, Scissors" they both said_

"_You lost Momo c'mon let's play" Toshirou said_

"_End of Flash Back"_

Toshirou stared at Momo, "Hey! Yuhu are you okay?" Momo said "ah-ah-ah I'm okay"

He said with a blush "what did you said earlier?" he ask. "My name is Hinamori Momo, what's your name?" she answered.

He hug her suddenly and said "Bed-wetter Momo you idiot! You're taller than me now you grow 2 inches above me"."Eh? … Wai-wait Toshirou? Are you Hitsugaya Toshirou? My childhood friend? " Momo said suspiciously. "Baka...Bakamomo" he said. "Did you forget about me Bed-Wetter Momo?" he insults.

"Hey! Stop calling me that Shirou-chan! You're not mad at me?" she said

"No!" he replied.

"Why?, I left you here alone without saying that'll leave" she said back "Past is past never to discuss okay" he said with a smirk on his face he thinks someone very special to him and that's Hinamori Momo "Okay" she said.

"Where are you going Momo?" Toshirou said

"I'm going to the cafeteria to have a lunch; do you want to have a lunch with me?" Momo said with a smile

"Sure lets go Bed-wetter Momo" he said back

And they both went to the cafeteria

_**The End**_

**A/N: so how was it? Pardon me again for some errors and please Review and NO flames! T.T … Just PM me if you want any sequel for this story.. ))**

**Please! ***_**puppy eyes**_*** I'm still a child and this section of writing. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**BedWetterPeach****! **

**Love ya all!**


End file.
